deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/The Road Less Traveled: Jason Brody vs. Lara Croft (2013)
Survival The internal struggle as you compete with Death over the entire course of your life in order to simply live to see another day. He challenges your resolve, but make no mistake Death will be the victor. Still you continue to stuggle, unwilling to admit defeat with intentions of surviving for greater purpose or an ideal. To become known as a...survivor. Jason Brody: The American who transformed from civilian into warrior hero of the Rook Islands'' '''VS. '''''Lara Croft: Young adventurer who was reborn as a survivor Jason Brody Jason Brody was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, alongside his brothers, Grant Brody and Riley Brody. Years later, Jason went with Grant, Riley and their friends on vacation to the Rook Islands. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of hispanic pirates led by a sadistic pirate named Vaas Montenegro. Jason woke up in a cage with Grant. Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Grant desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but was overwhelmed from heavy gunfire from Vaas and his men, and Grant died from the gunshot. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates, but fell into a river. However, he was saved by a man named Dennis Rogers, who introduced him to the rebel group against Vaas, known as the Rakyat Jason was taken to Amanaki Village Upon arrival, the villagers celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. Dennis told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they need support against Vaas. The leads to events in which Jason leads the Rakyat and he himself begins fighting against Vaas, Hoyt and their pirates in a bid to escape the island. Weapons Melee=] A machete is a large cleaver-like knife. Because the machete is common in many tropical countries, it is often the weapon of choice for uprisings. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. *Material: Steel *Blade Length: 16 inches *Overall Length: 21 inches |-|Sidearm= The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. Served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985. It was first used in later stages of the Philippine-American War, and was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. *Capacity: 7 rounds *Action: Semi-Auto *Effective Range: 50m *Muzzle Velocity: 251m/s *Feed System: 7-round detachable box magazine *Round: .45 ACP |-|SMG= The Heckler & Koch MP5 is a 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. The MP5 is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. *Capacity: 30 rounds *Action: Full-Auto *Effective Range: 200m *Muzzle Velocity: 400m/s *Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine *Round: 9mm *Rate Of Fire: 800 RPM |-|Assault Rifle= The AK-103 assault rifle is a derivative of the AK-74M chambered for the 7.62×39mm M43 round, similar to the older AKM. It is commonly used by both Russian special forces and Russian Armed Forces. *Capacity: 30 Rounds *Action: Full-Auto *Effective Range: 500m *Muzzle Velocity: 715m/s *Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine *Round: 7.62x39mm *Rate Of Fire: 600 RPM |-|Shotgun= The Franchi SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun manufactured by Italian firearms company Franchi. The appearance and intended purpose of the SPAS-12 initially led to its "Military" designation as a Combat Shotgun. The SPAS-12 was designed from the ground up as a rugged military shotgun. *Capacity: 8 shells *Action: Semi-Auto or Pump-Action *Effective Range: 40m *Feed System: 8 round internal tube magazine *Round: 12 gauge |-|Special= The LPO-50 (Легкий Пехотный Огнемёт, Lyegkey Pyechotnie Ognyemyot, Russian for "light infantry flamethrower") is a Soviet-made flamethrower used during World War II. *Note: The weapon has been modified and no longer requires the backpack making the weapon lighter and now uses canisters. *Capacity: One fuel canister *Maximum Range: 64 meters *Ammo: Thickened Diesel Fuel Lara Croft (2013) Fresh from education and in search of lost relics, a 21-year-old Lara Croft journeys to an island off the coast of Japan aboard the Endurance, a salvage vessel helmed by Captain Conrad Roth. While venturing through the Dragon's Triangle, the Endurance is struck by a violent storm and splits in two, stranding everyone on an isolated island. Lara attempts to reach the rest of the group, but is captured by a strange, savage man and trapped in his cave home. Lara manages to escape, but is wounded in the process via a metal bar that impales her lower left abdomen and causes the cave to collapse, killing her captor. Lara is then faced with the nightmare of the island and must kill to survive, while attempting to reach her friends. Weapons Melee=] The Climbing Axe was designed with the intention of being used for guess what? Climbing. Lara turns her climbing axe into a deadly weapon with the sharp steel spike at the top of the axe. *Material: Steel *Overall Length: 20 inches |-|Sidearm= The extremely rare Beretta 92SB, Initially called the 92S-1, was specifically designed for the USAF (US Air Force) trials (which it won), the model name officially adopted was the 92SB. It included the changes of the 92S, added a firing pin block (thus the addition of the "B" to the name), and relocated the magazine release catch from the bottom of the grip to the lower bottom of the trigger guard. *Capacity: 15 rounds *Action: Semi-Auto *Effective Range: 50m *Muzzle Velocity: 381m/s *Feed System: 15-round detachable box magazine *Round: 9mm |-|SMG= The Type 100 submachine gun was a Japanese submachine gun used during World War II, and the only submachine gun produced by Japan in any quantity. *Capacity: 30 rounds *Action: Full-Auto *Effective Range: 100m *Muzzle Velocity: 335m/s *Feed System: 30-round detachable curved box magazine *Round: 8x22mm Nambu *Rate Of Fire: 800 RPM |-|Assault Rifle= The AK-47 is a 7.62×39mm assault rifle, first developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. Even after six decades the model and its variants remain the most popular and widely used assault rifles in the world because of their substantial reliability even under harsh conditions, low production costs compared to contemporary Western weapons, availability in virtually every geographic region and ease of use. *Capacity: 30 Rounds *Action: Full-Auto *Effective Range: 350m *Muzzle Velocity: 715m/s *Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine *Round: 7.62x39mm *Rate Of Fire: 600 RPM |-|Shotgun= The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. *Capacity: 5 shells *Action: Pump-Action *Effective Range: 40m *Feed System: 5 round internal tube magazine *Round: 12 gauge |-|Special= A compound bow is a modern bow that uses a levering system, usually of cables and pulleys, to bend the limbs. The limbs of a compound bow are much stiffer than those of a recurve bow or longbow. This limb stiffness makes the compound bow more energy-efficient than other bows, in conjunction with the pulley/cams. *Maximum Range: Varies *Ammo: Steel-head arrows X-Factors *Jason wins out here due the greater variety of his foes and his foes tend to be more skilled/better-equipped (Ex: Buck, Vaas, Hoyt and privateers) than a group of feral pirates. Lara, has some has variety, but her foes are often less well-equipped or less intelligence. *Jason gained training from both the Rakyat and his brother Grant, who is an Army Reservist. Lara gained from from Roth who was a former Royal Marines Commando giving Lara the advantage here. *This is where Jason tends to beat Lara out greatly since the methods he employs to kill his targets and even tortured his own little brother to make Hoyt think that he was one of the privateers. Lara is willing to kill, but not to the extent that Jason is willing to go to. Jason has even gone to the extent of laughing after killing pirates. *Jason wins out here with ease once again, due to his own lack of regret after having killed and merely shrugs it off. Lara has killed, but shows regret having killed so many others. In Jason's own words, "killing feels like winning." *Lara was facing foes with limited supplies and even those forces had adopted using the bow & arrow as part of their main weapon set and she is used to scavenging off of these foes. Jason, on the other hand has the opportunity to purchase weapons from the black market and steal from well-funded privateers. *As in terms of survival skills both are about even due to the environments they're placed in which are both infested with numerous dangers. Jason had to face well-funded pirates, privateers and the animals of the Rook Islands and Lara faced feral pirates, animals and insane weather on her adventure. *Both are pretty much even here expect for Jason's physical feats of having murdered an entire room of armed mercenaries, Vaas Montegero, Buck who was former Australian Armed Forces and Hoyt which just a knife. Lara is a powerful climber, but Jason's physical feats also include climbing and wiping out entire forces with just a knife. *Lara gets mental health with ease, Jason is not doing so hot in the mental health category due to his enjoyment of killing and lack of remorse for doing so. Lara may have gone through multiple traumas, but Jason was seen and done worse. Voting Requirements/Notes *Battle will take place post-Far Cry 3 "Save Friends Ending" and post-Tomb Raider. Will be on the Rook Islands, so Jason will have the advantage of terrain familiarity. Lara will be hunting artifacts and Jason will be preparing to leave the island behind when the two encounter each other. *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *Voting will end on November 27th, unless I change my mind. Category:Blog posts